


Reigncorp ABO

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Girl penis Lena, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Lena shows up at her ex-girlfriend’s doorstep needing answers and gets more than she bargained for.





	Reigncorp ABO

“Lena?” Sam swung the door open and found her there in the pouring rain.

“Hi,” Lena said nervously, droplets running down her nose and the flowers in her hand drenched with the efforts of a thundering sky.

She was drunkenly wobbling on her feet, the perfectly manicured image of patent leather heels and sensible monochrome dresses left strewn over her apartment floor and replaced with sweatpants and an old college sweater with holes in the armpit. Her usual sleek bun was forgone too; instead she stood there with her long raven hair damp and curling in her face.

“Lena have you been drinking?” Sam pulled her inside and closed the door. 

Ruby went to bed hours ago, thank god. Lena stood there and scratched her neck, her eyes pink and angry. She was shivering and cold, it made Sam want to instinctively reach out and put hands on her, anywhere, it didn’t matter, just two hands on the fracturing creature in front of her in the hopes of somehow keeping her together.

“I know I promised,” she started and stopped, sighing guiltily. “I know I promised that if you took the job it would be strictly professional. I know I promised I wouldn’t bring up the past. That I wouldn’t do this. That I wouldn’t turn up on your doorstep asking for things you cannot give me. I know all of that,” the hot tears began to glaze her eyes.

“And yet here you are,” Sam said quiet and thoughtfully, her heart thumping into her chest.

“Here I am.” Lena shrugged in embarrassment and rubbed her head, “There isn’t a day that I don’t regret telling you to marry him. Not a single day, Sam.”

“That makes two of us,” Sam shook her head and crossed her arms, there was a strange guilty feeling that lingered. She made a decision after the divorce to never bad mouth Ruby’s father, something about restraint, something about being a good mother and not letting her daughter see her fracture.

He was great once upon a time before the persisting fact that Ruby was not biologically his sent him careening into the arms of his secretary, even at his best he just never was quite as great as Lena Luthor. Still, she kept that truth a quiet yearning secret in the depths of her stomach. She revisited it once in awhile, the memories of how intense and blinding their love was, how long drives heading nowhere and weekends spent in hotels where the paint peeled off the walls became the highlight reel of her youth, all of it with that blinding Luthor smile always beside her in the driver’s seat.

“I need to know the truth… I _need_ know everything, Sam,” Lena begged and bit her bottom lip. “I promise I will not be angry.”

Sam pursed her lips and then stopped. She wanted to lie, wanted to pretend that she had moved on, that she was above it all, that the twenty year old girl forever stuck in her dreams with a long list of mom issues and dreams of being a scientist didn’t still have her heart in a chokehold. She really wanted to lie, but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t because then she would have to admit the truth about her whirlwind pregnancy. How Ruby wasn’t born two weeks early, but actually right on time. She would have to delve into the reasons why she never said anything. Why the thought of devastating Lena like this with long forgotten truths was more important than living with her burdens.

“You have no idea what you’re asking,” Sam blurted and blinked.

Lena licked her lips again, “If I could go back in time, if I could fix everything,” she said knowingly with tears in her eyes and tried to make sense of the reality that slowly revealed itself in her heart. “I need you to know that if what I think is true… that I won’t blame you.”

“What do you think is the truth?” Sam crossed her arms too defensively.

“I think you know what’s been on my mind, Sam.” Lena secretly prayed that it wasn’t true, because then she would not have to deal with the consequences of what she did, or rather all the things she didn’t do.

“You can’t fix it Lena and you don’t have to feel bad about the way things ended,” Sam paced back and forth nervously, “I so badly wanted to be the one you needed after everything happened with Lex… I wanted to be the one to love you, to fix you, to keep you good,” she couldn’t help but sadly smile and wring her hands, “But you didn’t need me for that, Lena. You didn’t need anyone.” The whisper came as a broken small noise.

“Sam,” Lena stepped forward with her eyes staring into the depths of her soul, “There’s something about Ruby that’s so familiar, and I… I need to know the truth. Is she...?” Lena stumbled and lost her composure, her searching eyes full of pain and anguish, “Is Ruby…?”

Sam began to fracture and shake her head nervously, chewing her lip and slowly giving in to a truth she swore never to burden anyone with, least of all Lena. 

“You ended things and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t devastate you like that,” she whispered and watched Lena slowly melt into a horrified kind of realisation.

“Oh dear god,” Lena clenched her eyes and began to choke up, grabbing and clawing her chest as she gasped desperately, “I have a daughter?” She looked up from her bent over position, panicked.

“No,” Sam said with a frown, “she’s my daughter, and she became my sole responsibility the minute I didn’t give you the chance.”

“How could you keep it from me?!” Lena exasperated.

Sam rubbed the back of her neck and searched for a good enough reason, but now, in hindsight, not one of them felt good enough. Not in the slightest.

“I wanted to in the beginning, I really did,” she whispered with tears in her eyes, “but you ended things between us and I couldn’t hurt you like that after everything that happened with Lex. I didn’t think you would survive it.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t take care of you?! Did you think I wouldn’t have been there!?” Lena snapped like stretched elastic and her eyes became furious forged emeralds in the ash, “Did you think I wouldn’t have loved her?!”

“Did you think it was a walk in the park for me?” Sam twisted, “You left me Lena. You left, and giving you the clean break was the greatest sacrifice I have ever had to make! I didn’t take the easy way out! I made the hard decision, and I have made it everyday for the last twelve years, for my daughter’s sake and for yours!” She shook and ached with the memory of it.

“You wanted so much more than what I thought I’d ever be able to give you,” Lena tried to justify the break up and hung her head, the rain still making for lazy droplets that ran the length of her onto the stained wooden floor. “You wanted a white picket fence, and Sundays spent doing the crossword puzzle in bed, and daughters,” Lena began to cry shamefully, her hands immediately coming up to cover her face with embarrassment. “You said you wanted daughters… and I… I didn’t want to burden you with anything that comes with my last name attached,” Lena exhaled sadly, “I thought I was protecting you, but I did the exact opposite.”

“Well, I guess I got what I wanted in the end, didn’t I? You have nothing to feel bad about Lena, really,” Sam breathed and looked around the sweeping open planned kitchen. Ruby’s book project sat sprawled out on the counter, her sweatshirt still hanging off the back of the seat. The white picket fence outside was visible through the window like small teeth set against the darkness of the street. She had it all, and in truth she didn’t have anyone to thank for it other than herself and the sleepless nights spent crawling her way to the top, but it didn’t go amiss upon her that she didn’t quite get _everything_ that she wanted.

Lena took a step forward with those searing green eyes. “You raised a wonderful daughter, Sam.” She breathed shakily, “I need you to know that you raised her to perfection, I need you to know that.”

“I know I did,” Sam felt a the tiniest fraction of a warm smile climb the corners of her mouth as she thought about her daughter, their daughter. “I’m sorry it happened the way it did, and I’m sorry I didn’t give you the chance, and most of all I am sorry that you’re having to deal with this now. You owe us nothing, Lena,” Sam promised and slipped a hand along her shaking arm. “You owe us nothing.”

“I think I always knew… I think I just didn’t want to believe…” Lena began to blink rapidly again, her breath jagged and fraught with nerves.

“This isn’t a failure on your part,” Sam promised and felt the guilt burrow her insides. It was then she remembered something she too had chosen to forget years ago, a long forgotten truth she buried somewhere deep inside where the rest of the inconvenient realities were made to sleep, “Lena, will you tell me something, honestly?”

“What?” Lena looked up.

“Why did you pretend it wasn’t you?” Sam’s eyes burned in sudden realisation, “When she was a baby, during the divorce when we were first on our own, I couldn’t afford to put the lights or the heat on, but the bills were still always paid on time. When I didn’t get on the scholarship programme and I didn’t know how I would pay my way through grad school, a mystery silent board member overturned the decision. The rent money when Joe closed the bar. The big tipper right before Ruby’s second birthday. Why did you never say anything? I, I thought it was him but it was you, wasn’t it?” Sam demanded with confused eyes.

Lena blinked and swallowed thoughtfully, “I just wanted you to be able to turn a blind eye if that’s what you needed to do. You were never one for accepting help willingly. I could never let you and your,” Lena paused and searched for the right possessive, “our daughter,” she rectified it, “I couldn’t let you go without.”

“All these years and you never said anything,” Sam shook her head.

“You’re really in no position to pull that card!” Lena bristled and rubbed her head.

“How did we get here Lena?” Sam asked sincerely, her heart thumping like a war drum. “It was always supposed to be you and me, wasn’t it?”

Lena smiled and then frowned, tears melting from her raw eyes, “I dreamed that one day you would say those words… but I never thought it would be like this,” her voice became a sorrowful whisper.

“I can’t ask you to love us,” Sam reasoned and became stuck.

“You never gave me the chance to!” Lena stretched around the monumental truth.

“It was wrong of me to do this,” Sam suddenly became aware of herself. She blinked and looked around, “I should go back to New York. I will go back to New York. I’ll work my notice period and figure something out. I am so sorry I did this, Lena. I never should have came here, I should have let you have your life,”

Her face was pulled with two soft gentle hands until warm lips were wrapped into her own. The kiss was careful and prolonged, filled with tears and the burning need for Lena to feel her way through the twelve years without her. Sam clung to the cut of her jaw, her nose buried into her pink cheek, her breath shuddering into Lena’s open mouth.

The small of Lena’s spine was pushed into the countertop, her waist held tight and her lips consumed with the sole purpose of weathering the storm that blew her way. 

Lena’s fingers clung against the divot scar behind Sam’s neck, the tiny spot that was remembered with yearning muscle memory through years and failed relationships.

“Just tonight,” Lena mumbled into her lips, “can we just pretend everything is the way it should be and we haven’t hurt one another unforgivably, just for tonight?” Lena reasoned and leaned back, allowing herself to need this unapologetically.

It wouldn’t just be one night, they both knew it, and yet they nodded in rhythm into one another’s hungry kiss.

“I will always take care of the both of you, always,” Lena blurted and cupped Sam’s cheeks, “I need you to know that I can’t let sleeping dogs lie, not now that I know the truth. I can’t go back in time but I can work hard and I can be there for her, and I am begging you to let me have that?” Lena ached and searched Sam’s raw eyes.

“You want that?”

“I want her,” Lena heaved and kissed her again with tears in her eyes, “I want you and I want my daughter. I want to get to know her, I want to help her with her homework and learn about the stuff she likes and the stuff she hates, because she is _my daughter_ and I _want_ to love her Samantha.”

“She’s your daughter,” Sam agreed quietly and squeezed her arms, the lump in her throat became too much to overcome.

To her surprise, Lena drew her close to her chest and held her tight with the edge of her chin resting on top of her scalp. She crooned and rubbed her back, “We made a person?” She whispered in disbelief.

“She is so much like you,” Sam whimpered into her collarbone and clung tight.

She felt stupid, but Lena was in her arms and it had been twelve long years, twelve long years of yearning for the smell of that same old favourite perfume and the muscle memory of her body. Here she was, perfume and all, damp with the rain and asking for the chance to love her and their daughter.

If Lena thought she had loved and longed for Sam before, she had no comprehension of what these feelings were now. The mother of her child, soft and round with her baby, their baby. It filled Lena with anguish; firstly because she was robbed of the chance to be there for all the big milestones, and secondly, because she was the main suspect for the crime. She broke up with her, selfishly, because the truth of the matter was that she couldn’t bare Sam to witness her downfall when she inevitably tread the same family path as her brother and mother.

“How did I let you go?” Lena said quiet and dumb, leaning down to kiss her again slowly, “How did I ever let you walk away?”

“What do you mean?” Sam reasoned between pecks and tugged Lena backwards, pulling her towards the downstairs bedroom.

“Just. Don’t worry about it right now, let’s just have tonight,” Lena pushed her down against the sheets and clambered between her thighs, quickly tugging the pyjama pants down each smooth leg with one pull. “I have to believe you came back to National City for a reason, because it’s always been us.”

Sam sat up, made quick work of pulling the college sweatshirt over Lena’s head along with all the other layers beneath until she was topless and ethereal and everything she had missed for twelve aching years, “I wanted to be the one to take care of you and I guess the feeling persisted,” she reasoned quietly and kissed Lena again, fingers wrapping into her chiselled jaw.

Lena pushed her down hooked her thighs, driving her hips forward gently until she was twenty years old again with her girlfriend gasping beneath her.

Sam groaned as damp raven hair dragged down her belly, pausing now and again to press kisses against her ribs, and then her hipbones, and then her thighs.

“It’s you. It’s always going to be you, isn’t it?” Sam complained and gasped.

“God, I hope so.” Lena dived between her legs reverently.

Sam spread her trembling thighs into the soft laziness of Lena’s working tongue. It made her whimper at first, long slow whimpers that rolled around the room like spring wind. “Should we do this?” Sam gasped and blinked rapidly.

Lena pushed her thighs back and worked her tongue between her lips slow and purposeful, gathering the thin wetness on her tongue like nectar. There was something possessive about it, gentle, but possessive nonetheless.

“Tell me you didn’t wish it was me,” Lena whispered between kisses against her mound, “tell me that you didn’t wish it was me you were dancing with at the wedding,” she growled and threshed out that old wound, helplessly remembering exactly how it felt to watch her dance in the arms of that man.

“I always wished it was you,” Sam’s fingers fumbled and grabbed her jaw tight, forcing her to stop and look up from between her thighs. There was a long pause between them, Sam shuddering with jagged breath and Lena perfectly still. “I still wish it was you,” Sam conceded, ashamed and quiet.

Lena kicked her sweatpants down her legs and clambered back up over the slim body beneath her, her hands clasping gently around two wrists and her mouth making quick work of devouring Sam’s kisses. Ankles locked themselves around the small of her spine and pulled her closer.

Sam groaned into the length as she was made to stretch and whimper, Lena was thick, thicker than she remembered even. It only aroused her all the more; the way the fracturing creature on top of her tried so hard to be gentle, tried so hard to make herself soft and tender in all the ways Sam had fantasised for twelve years that she would be.

Lena thrusted slowly, her hips coming undone from the body beneath her and pushing back forwards, the slow rhythm of whimpers and groans becoming a quiet symphony to their ears. Sam was warm beneath her, and the thought stuck in her head as strange. This was happening. This was real. Sam was beneath her, and clinging to her, and stretching around her, and Lena couldn’t quite make it stick as fact.

The shoulder muscles beneath Sam’s fingertips were taut and flexing, much like the rest of Lena’s body. The room was dim and the only source of lilac light dripped through the window from a few dotted street lamps down the street. Sam blinked and breathed in as much Lena as her lungs would take as her thighs were made to stretch a little wider with each thrust.

Damp raven hair dragged over her chest, following the same path as Lena’s plump lips. The left nipples was grabbed softly with her front teeth, captured and conquered with swirls of her tongue while nails scratched Lena’s pale spine into pink strips. Sam whimpered a long guttural noise, her nipple coming undone and left stinging into the coolness of the air while the other was captured with the same violent reverence.

“Don’t you dare try to hide from me,” Lena growled, sucking her nipple with a light pop. She watched Sam burn with aroused embarrassment, making a poor attempt of hiding her blushing cheeks. She grabbed her wrists gently and brought them back down, determined to enjoy the view. “I have waited so long for this…” she hooked Sam’s thighs and pulled her down on to her cock hard, fast and deep. Sam was so tight it almost hurt, quivering and stretching and filled to her bones with something Lena had waited too long to give her.

“L...Lena,” Sam gasped and clung tight. Lena smiled softly and watched her eyes fix into a wide eyed stare beneath her.

She thrusted again, differently this time. It was a hard short thrust, filled with determination to make her ache and croon and melt into something malleable that Lena could bottle up and keep. The body beneath her trembled, fingers clawing the faultline of her spine, and Lena thrusted harder and harder into the bliss of it.

“I can’t hold on, I can’t,” Sam’s trembling hand settled on the ball of Lena’s shoulder.

“Then don’t,” Lena crooned softly and slipped crimson fingers between her thighs until she found her clitoris, rubbing soft quick circles, “I want everything, all of you, as much of it as you can give me,” Lena listed her demands quickly and dove back down, kissing her neck, rubbing her clit, thrusting into the tightness that clenched her length.

Thrusting became impossible, she found herself clenched and gasping into slick walls that clung so tight it almost hurt. Instead she rocked her body, crashing into the nook of Sam’s hips until each lustful moan and piquing whimper was forced out of her rising chest. 

“That’s it, cum for me, I’ve got you,” Lena whispered and meant every word, her lips resting over the thrumming pulse point on the side of her throat.

Their orgasms collided like the beginnings of a new universe, it was blinding and intense. It left them biting and groaning into one another’s skin. The searing pain of Sam’s teeth against her collar was welcomed earnestly, the heat of her shuddering breath moving over the skin like a tempest.

Sam eventually stilled and smoothed her hands along the still thrusting creature on top of her. The thrusts were gentle and shallow, much like Lena’s whimpers as she finished cumming. Sam felt hips begin to slip away and come undone from her body; desperately, mindlessly, her fingers grasped at each elbow and brought Lena crashing back down on top of her. 

Lena couldn’t leave, couldn’t move an inch, she had to stay right there inside of her and on top of her and melting into her until the absence of the last twelve years didn’t leave her insides stinging with regret. Sam made it clear with tiny sobbing whimpers into the flat of her pale shoulder, her nose burrowing into the roots of her raven hair.

“Don’t go,” Sam begged, clinging to her tighter, “Don’t leave again. Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lena crooned softly and hushed her. She meant it this time.

“How did we get here? How did we get into this mess?” Sam whispered sadly and didn’t dare to loosen her grip. It was a stupid question, because there was a long and extensive list of wrong turns and reasons that lead them here. Nonetheless the pitless feeling persisted, because it was them. It was always them. Always supposed to be them. And now that she had a taste of it, Sam had no idea how she’d let it go in the morning.

Lena frowned for a moment, biting her bottom lip. She craned her neck further and left soft reassuring kisses to the temple, “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out, okay?” She reassured and rolled on her spine, dragging the curling creature in her arms with her until brunette hair smothered her mouth and a cheek settled on her chest.

“We’ll figure it out?” Sam said hopeful and small.

“Slowly, thoroughly, extensively,” Lena smiled and smoothed her hair, before it dawned on her again. “We have a daughter?” Lena asked dumbly, her heart thrumming her ribcage.

“We have a daughter.” Sam conceded and held her tighter, “And she is so much like you Lena,” she wept at the thought.

“Do you think… in time… she could love me?” Lena’s voice became small and careful, her insides ripping apart at the thought of letting down another member of her kin. Of not quite being good enough.

“It’ll be slow, there’s a lot for us to work through, for her to work through. There’s twelve years to catch up on.” Sam said guiltily, “but you will hang the stars in the sky for her, it’s just what you do with everyone who gets to know you Leen.”

“Where do I start?” Lena craned her neck and stared with those weathered green eyes.

“With pancakes,” Sam swallowed and nodded, as if were the most concrete answer in the world. “You make amazing pancakes.”

“Pancakes.” Lena nodded and breathed in nervously, allowing the answer to settle.

Pancakes was a good start.

 

[If you enjoy this story find more HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
